


Good For You

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Love, M/M, Smutty, Top Louis, fluffly, fluffsmut, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, let me be good to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry & Louis make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, me inspiré en la canción de mi amada Sel<3 "Good For You." ft ASAP.  
> Contiene leve escenas de, you know.

_I'm on my 14 carats, I'm 14 carat, doing it up like Midas, Mhm. Now you say I got a touch so good, so good, make you never wanna leave, so don't, so don't._

Te miro fijamente a los ojos, y tú me sonríes mostrando esas pequeñas arrugas que salen de las esquinas de tus ojos que tanto odias, pero yo las admiro, porque son perfectas para mí.Te devuelvo la sonrisa mostrando mis hoyuelos que tú amas, y te acercas lentamente hacia mí, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor es cálido; perfecto para ésta ocasión.Me acaricias suavemente el rostro, y me das un casto beso que hace que mis piernas se debiliten como lo has hecho desde el primer día que te conocí. Me susurras al oído que todo estará bien, yo asiento porque lo sé, confío en ti y sé que todo saldrá bien.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight, do my hair up real, real nice, and syncopate my skin to your heart beating._

Yacemos en la cama, tú sobre mí; mi corazón late rápidamente. Siento tu mirada sobre mí, y yo me sonrojo, me dices que soy perfecto, y que me amas. Yo te devuelvo el te amo, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir desbocadamente, porque es nuestro momento, y recién comienza.

_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you uh huh, I just wanna look good for you, good for you uh huh. Let me show you how proud I am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor, and still look good for you, good for you uh huh._

Tus besos son como drogas para mí, se siente como si estuviera en las nubes. Me besas por todo el cuerpo; labios, mejillas, cuello, piernas. Tus caricias son tan delicadas, tan perfectas, que me quitan el aliento. Espero que no te decepciones de mí, sólo quiero ser bueno para ti.

_I'm on my marquise diamonds, I'm a marquise diamond. Could even make that Tiffany jealous, You say I give it to you hardSo bad, so bad, Make you never wanna leave,I won't, I won't._

Me preparas con tus inexpertas manos, y se siente tan bien. Cuando me dejas listo, tú te preparas mirándome directamente a los ojos, tus ojos están ardiendo en llamas, y los míos también. Nos damos un beso apasionado y me preguntas si estoy listo, yo asiento con la cabeza, y de una estocada entras en mí.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight. Do my hair up real, real nice. And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing._

Tu respiración se junta con la mía, y lentamente comienzas a moverte, y se siente maravilloso, pero yo quiero más, sólo quiero más de ti. Te digo que te muevas más rápido, más duro, más fuerte, y tú gimes, y te mueves descontroladamente; me lo haces tan bien, se siente tan bien, y yo, ¿He sido bueno para ti?

_Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, Uh-HuhI just wanna look good for you, good for you, Uh-Huh. Let me show you how proud I am to be yours. Leave this dress a mess on the floorAnd still look good for you, good for you,Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, Ah...Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, Ah, Mhm..._

_Trust me, I can take you there. Trust me, I can take you there. Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I._

Me dices que estoy tan apretado, que se siente como si estuviera en el paraíso, y reímos porque es verdad, ahora me siento en el paraíso.

_[A$AP Rocky:]_

_Hold on, take a minute, love.Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up, like we mess around in triple cuffs. Stumble 'round town, pull your zipper up, Pants sag like I don't give a, I ain't trying to mess your fitness up. And I ain't trying to get you into stuff, but the way you touchin' on me in the club. Rubbin' on my miniature, John Hancock, the signature. Any time I hit it, know she feelin' for it through, And any time we get up, always end up on the news. Ain't worried bout no press and ain't worried bout the next chick. They love the way you dress and ain't got shit up on you. Jackpot, hit the jackpot (Whoo!), Just met a bad miss without the ass shots (Whoo!). You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you?, You look good, girl, bet it feel good, don't it?_

Nuestro sudor se complementa, junto a nuestros latidos. Te mueves cada vez más rápido, sintiendo que voy a explotar, y sin darme cuenta lo hago. Tú aún no terminas, así que gimo tu nombre en tu oído, y cuando acabas en mí gimo tan fuerte que me besas apasionadamente. Sales de mi interior lentamente, y me sentí vacío, pero esa sensación se terminó cuando coloqué mi cabeza en tu pecho, y escuché tus latidos. Realmente no tengo las palabras para explicar el cuánto te amo.

_I just wanna look good for you, good for you, Uh-Huh. Baby let me be good to you, good to you, Uh-Huh. Let me show you how proud I am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor, and still look good for you, good for you, Uh-huh, Uh-Huh, Ah...Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh...Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I._

Me acaricias el cabello con tus pequeñas manos, levanto mi cabeza, y nos miramos, me besas mis labios, y sonreímos entre medio de él. Decimos al unísono 'Te amo' y reímos como tontos, pero ¿sabes? Si es por ti, lo seré siempre. Cierro mis ojos, esperando soñar con este bello momento, y con nuestro futuro, porque estando junto a ti, sé que así será.


End file.
